Sizzling Hot
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: Aqua gets a waiter who tries asking her out in the most peculiar of ways. (inspired by a tumblr writing prompt) (one-shot) Jack/Aqua


**So this was inspired by a tumblr writing prompt.**

 **"Careful the plate is hot too."**

 **"Too?"**

 ***makes sizzling noise***

 ** **"What do I do?"****

 ** **"Him!"****

 **Hope you enjoy either way!**

* * *

Aqua had been looking forward to girl's night for the last two weeks. They had missed it the last week because they all had things they couldn't miss. Work had drug on and the deadlines had been relentless. It was time for some relaxation. Aqua worked at the same company as Kairi, Xion and Namine, but it was so big that they seldom ever saw each other during the work week. If they did, it was sheer dumb luck.

The diner they were going to was a favorite of the girls. They often frequented it when they had particularly rough weeks and because the happy hour was too good to pass up on. They were both equal parts baffled and shocked their hidden gem didn't have more people in there. However, it was off the beaten path which meant they were free to enjoy the establishment for as long as they liked. It was a lovely little place. The owner Nickolas North even knew them by name and their 'usual' orders.

However, when Aqua walked in, she was surprised to see a waiter she had never seen before. He was chatting amiably with Xion and Namine while Kairi was checking her phone.

"Ah, this must be the third in your party," he said.

His voice sounded like honey. Aqua had to pinch herself quickly otherwise she might have gone slack jawed at the tone - warm, mischievous, with a hint of amusement. And he was handsome, strikingly so with hair white like frost and eyes blue as ice. She noticed that Xion and Namine were smiling, as if they had been chatting with a good friend. A natural charismatic server. He likely got some good tips because of his happy disposition.

"Aqua!" Kairi proclaimed, "We were starting to think you weren't going to come!"

"Mr. Enix again?" Namine inquired, more sympathetic.

Aqua nodded. Eraqus Enix was a difficult task master. He was a hard worker and expected the same from his department. But she was one of his star workers. He had said so himself, but because of that, he expected her to give 210% every day, even on the days she wasn't at the top of her game. There were rumors he was grooming her to be his successor to the department. He was getting up there in age, but he had a few years before he would retire. He was one of those folks who needed something to do otherwise he would go stir crazy.

"It's been a tough week all around." Xion said.

"The usual coping method?" Kairi asked.

"Absolutely!" Xion replied.

"Well I'll lead you to a table and leave you ladies to it," their server said. "I take it you don't want a menu?"

"Not unless you have any new specials," Kairi said.

Aqua carefully walked to her seat, sitting as far away from the server. He seemed to be giving her an awful lot of attention. His eyes lingered on her more than once. She was far too exhausted to deal with a flirt. She just wanted to eat and enjoy her time with her friends. Not focus on the overly attractive server. Looks only went so far in the dating pool. A good personality had to be involved in their somewhere. The most handsome men could be the most arrogant.

"The name's Jack. I'll be your server today."

He whipped out a note pad. The girls might have been regulars but he wasn't Sandy or Tooth - their usual servers. He didn't know what they got every single time they came in. It wasn't like North to just randomly add people to his staff either. Jack must have been a special circumstance to just pop up out of the blue, but Aqua supposed it bad been two weeks since they last came in. Plenty of time to hire a new staff member.

"So what will you have to drink?"

Jack turned to her directly, looking rather expectant. Aqua was caught off guard by the formality of it, considering they were just at a mom and pop diner. His blue eyes reminded her of the first snowfall of the year. But despite the cold color, they danced with warmth, sending her stomach in knots. He seemed amused by something, or at least by her. Last she checked, she hadn't done anything worth attention. She didn't even know this guy outside of the diner.

"I'll take a frozen lemonade," Kairi said.

"I'll take an iced tea," Aqua said.

"Water." Xion chimed in.

"Strawberry daiquiri," Namine sighed.

The girls rounded on Namine with wide eyes. The blonde never drank. Ever. She was the least likely of them all to order something alcoholic. But the exhausted slump of Namine's shoulders and the bags under her eyes, had Aqua reconsidering a lecture. Her week must have been particularly difficult if she was going to have a drink that strong. Aqua thought over her own week. It had been quite a grueling one too. She deserved to do something nice for herself too.

"Don't give me that! This week has been awful!" Namine protested.

"In that case, may I have a peach bellini as well?" Aqua asked.

She didn't know why but Jack smirked. He was far too eager to confirm her little requests, eager to talk to her in general. He was cute, but Aqua knew that cute only went so far. He might have been flirting for better tips after all. It would work on some people, but Aqua was never skimpy with her tips. She knew what it was like in the restaurant business having worked there to get through school.

"Right! I'll just ask North to put up your usual food. Sound good ladies?"

"Thanks Jack!" Xion said.

* * *

By the time that the waiter came back, Aqua had forgotten all about his smirks and knowing looks. She was happy and smiling with her friends. Her stomach rumbled when she heard the sizzling of her fajita plate. Most places were skimpy with what they put on that little skillet, but not North. If you walked away from this diner hungry, there was something wrong. Then again, the large man loved food and loved seeing his customers happy. Jack served out the dishes but he carefully set her plate in front of her.

"Careful the plate is hot too," Jack said with a shit eating grin.

"Too?" Aqua asked in confusion.

She blinked in surprise when Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She could hear him making a sizzling noise but she was pretty sure it could describe the way her brain was fizzling out. Though it could have been lost in the sizzle of the food. Jack made the call me sign while giving Aqua a napkin with his number on it. He gave her a grin before heading back to his station. Either way, she knew her face went stark red. When he left she buried her face in her hands. Namine and Xion were trying so hard to contain their giggles. Meanwhile, Kairi was holding her side and howling with laughter.

"What do I do?" Aqua groaned.

"Him!" Xion replied.

That brought forth another round of giggles from her and Kairi both. Aqua peeked at the innocent looking napkin. His name and his phone number. She felt her stomach twist in knots. So she hadn't been imagining the looks after all. And he wasn't flirting because he wanted extra on tips. He was flirting because he was interested in her. No one had tried asking her out like that before.

"Does anyone have a pen?"

Namine offered her one along with a fresh napkin for her to write her return note. She hesitated. It wasn't like her to do something like this. It was so spontaneous. Mostly she thought things through before she did anything. But she looked at the number again. Despite having been embarrassed, it was funny and sweet. Certainly a memorable way to get someone's attention. And so she wrote her own name and her phone number on the napkin and returned to the meal. She would leave the napkin there for Jack to find.


End file.
